Space Oddity
is the 9th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 87th episode overall of the series. Synopsis In the year 3021, the gang's intergalactic mission goes awry when a strange alien creature infiltrates their ship. Character Appearances Major Characters *U.G 3000 Mother Board *Alien Belly Bag *Captain Pizza Steve *Private Gus *Alien Monster Minor Characters *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Ule Gapa *Arc Aliens *Big Green Alien *Don't Peeky Plant Plot Captain Pizza Steve starts out his captain log by saying it's day 42 of the year 3021 and the S.S Perpetual Persistence continues to hurdle through space and as leader of this ship, he must stay strong. Private Gus tells him to stop acting like the captain and focus on the mission at hand, Captain Pizza Steve tells him as long as his chair is front and center of the recreational space vehicle, he'll be "captainiering" this mission. Private Gus tells him that "captainiering" isn't a real word and bets that Captain Pizza Steve doesn't remember what the mission is, and he tells him he's right and tells him that's what the U.G 3000 Mother Board is for and tells the U.G 3000 Mother Board if he's right. The U.G 3000 Mother Board tells him he's right and Captain Pizza Steve orders him to refresh Private Gus' memory about what the mission is, the U.G 3000 Mother Board tells him that they're heading towards Plane Combustion to collect specimens of life before the planet's nuclear core of fusion reaction explodes rendering everything it's orbit space dust. Captain Pizza Steve is stunned and asks the U.G 3000 Mother Board how long they have until the planet explodes, the U.G 3000 Mother Board tells him it's an unstable planet s they better be quick. Captain Pizza Steve asks Private Hus if he caught all that and orders him to land the ship, Private Gus tells him he's not doing it because he ordered him but because he's the only one who can carry the space anchor, he then throws the anchor on the planet stopping the ship in it's orbit. Captain Pizza Steve states that he can carry the space anchor, but as captain, he has to carry the mission, he then orders Private Gs to step into the teleporter s he can beam him down to the planet. Private Gus tells him fine, but not because he's the captain, but because he's the only one qualified to complete the mission. Captain Pizza Steve then proceeds to beam Private Gus down without any clothes, he then tells Captain Pizza Steve to beam his clothes down and has to repeat himself for the captain and he does. The U.G 3000 Mother Board asks Captain Pizza Steve if he's sure Private Gus doesn't need a partner to assist him on a dangerous foreign planet and that's when Captain Pizza Steve drops him down on Private Gus' head. Private Gus picks him up and the U.G 3000 Mother Board tells him to go look for lifeforms and Private Gus thinks it's a good plan and he begins to zoom off. Private Gus zooms past some arc aliens and doesn't seem to see any forms of life, one of the arc aliens states that has to be one of the weirdest things he's seen all day. Private Gus stops and tells the U.G 3000 Mother Board that he can't seem to find anything and suggests him to scan for lifeforms, the U.G 3000 Mother Board sniffs around and finds a big green alien in a crater, Private Gus thinks it looks dangerous and the U.G 3000 Mother Board tells him about the one over there and Mr. Gus likes it. Private Gus goes up to the plant and thinks that it's more like it, according to the U.G 3000 Mother Board's files it's called a "Don't Peeky Plant" and Private Gus wonders why it's called that, the plant then turns around and reveals a keyhole shaped hole and Private Gus thinks he should take one little peek. Private Gus looks inside and sees nothing to write home about and the plant gobbles him head, Private Gus then manages to break free and he ends up with a alien creature on his face. Private Gus tries to get the alien off of him and manages to push the alien down to his waist and thinks that it looks good down there, a nearby volcano then erupts and Private Gus is worried and wants to get beamed up fast and he does. On the ship Captain Pizza Steve wants to know what that alien is and Private Gus tells him it's the specimen the mission requested, Captain Pizza Steve tells him what's the idea of wearing that color red with that color green, he thinks it's tacky and tries to help get it off and pulls out a lightsaber and chases the alien around Private Gus' waist. The U.G 3000 Mother Board suggests to try the zipper and he proceeds to open the alien, Private Gus sees that it's choking and Tiger gives it the Heimlich Maneuver and the alien coughs up an pink wad and it turns into another alien. The U.G 3000 Mother Board thinks it's adorable until the alien grabs the keys to the ship with a miniature arm in it's mouth and the U.G 3000 Mother Board thinks it's disgusting. Private Gus sees that it's trying to get away and the Alien Monster is blocked by a door, the Alien Monster then shoots acid from it's nose and it melts a hole in the door for it to escape. Captain Pizza Steve is mad that it took his lucky rabbit's foot and Private Gus corrects him by saying the keys to the ship also the key that they need to get away from a planet that's about to explode and Captain Pizza Steve agrees with him. The Alien Belly Bag then wakes up and wonders where he is, as all he can remember is peeking in keyholes and all of a sudden everything went black until he woke up around Private Gus' ample waist. Private Gus tells Alien Belly bag that he's on the S.S Perpetual Persistence and Captain Pizza Steve tells him he's been coughing aliens all over his ship. The ship then starts to shake as the planet is getting ready to explode, Private Gus believes that they need to get the key pronto, the U.G 3000 Mother Board points out that it left a rainbow trail, Captain Pizza Steve believes they should capture it and squash it and he proceeds to go behind everyone so they can go first. The Gang follows the rainbow trail to the hot dogs reserves locker, they open the locker room and sees that it ate all the food, Captain Pizza Steve now wonders where they're going to get their vital daily nitrates and essential bug parts, Private Gus also sees that it drank all the orange soda and closes the refrigerator revealing the Alien Monster. Private Gus tells him he didn't see him and asks the Alien Monster if he'd happen to see a little Alien Monster running around here, Alien Belly Bag points out that it is the Alien Monster and they all scream in terror. Alien Belly Bag notices that the keys are on it's tail and the Alien Monster is trying to get the keys eventually running out the room chasing after the keys. With the Alien Monster gone, Private Gus wonders how they're going to get the key back, Captain Pizza Steve panics and this causes Tiger to panic too as she heads to the escape pod, Private Gus tries to stop her by saying that there's enough room for all of them in there and Tiger waves goodbye to them, and Captain Pizza Steve wonders why he didn't think of that. Private Gus now believes that they definitely need to get the key back and Captain Pizza Steve suggests that they need a plan, since they're highly intelligent space explorers they should be able to think of something. The two then go to the U.G 3000 Mother Board and cry to him begging for help, the U.G 3000 Mother Board is happy since that's what he was programmed for. The U.G 3000 Mother Board suggests that they need to lure the Alien Monster to them, grab the monster, then grab the key, then throw the Alien Monster in the air lock, and blast it into space, and get out of there seconds before the planet explodes. Captain Pizza Steve wonders how they're going to lure it since it ate all the food on the ship, the U.G 3000 Mother Board then points to him as the last piece of food left, Captain Pizza Steve isn't too happy about this idea. The U.G 3000 Mother Board then give Private Gus the ship's "Robot-Suit in a Can" and Private Gus wonders how he's going to fit in there, Captain Pizza Steve tells him to push the red button, Private Gus does so and the robot suit jams Private Gus into the seat. Captain Pizza Steve opens the U.G 3000 Mother Board like a microwave and he heats himself up to make himself irresistible to the Alien Monster, he then drives the table out of the room and rushes back inside since the Alien Monster is right outside the door. The Alien Monster then enters the room bigger than ever and Mr. Gus is ready to fight it, the Alien Monster pushes the red button and begins to eat the robot suit, the U.G 3000 Mother Board grabs the key and Private Gus pulls out his hand shaped like a gun and he punches the Alien Monster into the air lock bringing him in along. Alien Belly Bag closes the air lock and Private Gus ejects from the suit, Captain Pizza Steve tells him good job for letting them get the keys, Private Gus tells him to get him out of there as the Alien Monster destroys the robot suit. Captain Pizza Steve thinks it's very noble of Private Gus to sacrifice himself so they can live, Private Gus tells them to OPEN THE DOOR, Captain Pizza Steve then tells Alien Belly Bag to open the outer door and he does. Private Gus and the Alien Monster are outside the ship while the Planet is ready to explode, Captain Pizza Steve tells the U.G 3000 Mother Board to hoist the anchor as he jams the key into the ignition until he notices it's the wrong key. Outside, the Alien Monster is swimming to get Private Gus until a chunk of the planet pushes him away. Captain Pizza Steve is trying to start the ship but the engine won't start, Private Gus suggests to try and pump the gas, the U.G 3000 Mother Board wants to give it a try but Captain Pizza Steve wouldn't let him, he tries to start the ship one more time and it finally starts and they all rejoice. It's useless as the planet finally blows up, destroying the ship, the Alien Monster is glad he got out of there when he did, he then sees the escape pod with Tiger in it and he has the idea of eating her, and this worries Tiger. Trivia *This is the third episode to take place in a different time period, the first two were 1992 Called, and Uncle Caveman. *This is the second episode to contain the word "Space" in the title, the first was Space Emperor. *This episode is a clear reference to "Star Trek". **Captain Pizza Steve is portraying Captain James T. Kirk, wearing the visor of Geordi La Forge, and wearing Jean-Luc Picard's shirt. **Private Gus is portraying Spock. **Tiger Portrays Lieutenant Uhura. *The episode also references "Alien". *When Private Gus gets beamed down, he is shown naked as a reference to previous episodes. **The U.G 3000 Mother Board portrays the MU/TH/UR 6000. **Alien Belly Bag portrays the Facehugger. ***Alien Belly Bag had coughed up the alien just like in "Alien" where the actual alien sprouted from it's host. **The Alien Monster portrays the Alien. ***The Alien Monster has a miniature mouth inside his mouth, and appeared to grow larger. *This episode also parodies "2001:A Space Odyssey". **The U.G 3000 Mother Board portrays the HAL 9000. *This is the first time Pizza Steve was ever microwaved. *Episode gets its name from a 1969 David Bowie song of the same name. *Everyone seems to have died in this episode in the end as the guys didn't get the ship out in time and it was implied that the Alien Monster was going to eat Tiger. *The ship's name is the "S.S Perpetual Persistence". *This episode uses music from Uncle Grandpa Babies. *Captain Pizza Steve pulls out a Lightsaber from the "Star Wars" franchise. *When Alien Belly Bag was tight around Private Gus' body, this was referencing Fox's 1979 movie "Alien", where a harboring alien is stubborn enough to lay the alien embryo into a host's body, in this episode's case it clings onto the host's body and spits out the alien. *Captain Pizza Steve can beam people up and down to and from the ship, just like from Star Trek. *This episode uses music from Taco Comet. *Captain Pizza Steve states that "It's not easy being greasy", he referenced Terry Crew's saying "It's not easy being cheesy". *Running Gags: **Captain Pizza Steve saying he's the captain. **Private Gus saying how he's not going to do something because he's ordered to, but because for other reasons. **Captain Pizza Steve trying to prove he's better than everyone on the ship. *Errors: **When the U.G 3000 Mother Board falls down to Planet Combustion he appears bigger than Private Gus' hand, when Private Gus picks him up, the U.G 3000 Mother Board is smaller. **When Private Gus was getting beamed back up, Alien Belly Bag turned purple. **When Private Gus arrived back to the ship from the planet, the beaming tube appears wider than when he first left. **When Private Gus points to the hot dog reserve room, the door doesn't look like any of the other doors on the ship with a zig zag pattern. **When Tiger was in the escape pod, she wasn't wearing her suit. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3